lost fairy
by hiddendreamer67
Summary: this is the story of a kind of talent fairy in pixie hollow: the lost fairies. it sounds really lame, but it's fairly good. i made it up when my friend started loosing a lot of things. it really is a good story, so please try it out! also, don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any story references in this story I created when my friend kept losing things. Thanks!

If you fly to the second star on the right and straight on till morning, you will come to a place known as Neverland. Then, if you observe the island from above, you will notice a part of the island that seems to be lit up. This is pixie hollow- where all the fairies of different talents live. There are many different fairy talents. Yet one talent seems to have been forgotten. This is the tale of the lost talent fairies.

The lost talent fairies are talented at losing things, as their name implies. To try to prevent getting lost, if the lost fairies ever left pixie hollow they brought other kinds of talent fairies that could remember the way back.

At one point, many fairies decided to hold a big picnic on the mainland. All but one of the lost fairies decided to go, and many other talent fairies went as well.

At one point, the lost fairies were joining the others in a game of hide and seek. It was their turn to hide. They didn't travel far, but the others couldn't find them and they got distracted by other plants and things. Before they knew it, they were lost.

As the lost fairies attempted to find their way back, they soon ran out of pixie dust. Even though they didn't know it, they would have been too late anyway. All the other fairies had returned to pixie hollow a while back. Without pixie dust, the lost fairies had no way of ever returning home.

To keep themselves alive, they began their own community on the ground. Without the dust, their wings only got in the way with their new lives. Instead, they cut their wings off to become more efficient in their work. Without any reminders (and their talent at loosing things) they soon lost all memory of their past, and soon forgot they were even called fairies. Instead, they called themselves "humans".

When the other fairies realized what had happened, they were too late. The lost fairies had forgotten pixie hollow ever existed. To help their old friends, the other fairies wrote fairytales to try to remind their friends. The small part in us all that believes in fairytales is the lost fairy inside of us that wants to remember what we were.

Yet there is more to this woeful tale. I am here to tell you the tale of Jingly Jamie- the only lost fairy to stay on the island when all the others left.

Readers: hope you enjoyed it so far! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Jingly Jamie was a very talented lost fairy- in other words, she lost everything. Furniture, Clothes, Household objects, and anything you could think of. Yet she also lost things that aren't objects. She often lost track of the time and was always running late. Yet even if she was on time, you were lucky if she remembered where she was supposed to be and where she was supposed to go. She was very talented at losing memories. Jingly Jamie easily forgot many people's names or faces, and only on good days could she remember where her room was.

Yet there was one thing that she never forgot- or rather, someone. Her best friend Mandy. Mandy was a storm fairy. She helped with every thunderstorm that occurred on the mainland or neverland. Her job was to create and throw the first lighting bolt of every storm. This was a great honor. But because she was only needed whenever a storm started, she had lots of free time, which she spent with Jamie. When Jamie forgot where her room was or where she was supposed to be or whatever, Mandy was always there. Always.

Perhaps this is why Jamie always remembered her. No one knows exactly the reason, but Jamie always recognized Mandy. This is why Jamie was not at all surprised to see Mandy at her door one brisk fall evening (although Jamie didn't know it, it was actually a lovely spring morning). Jamie eagerly opened the door for Mandy, and then stepped to the side to allow her friend to enter.

"Hello Mandy." Jamie said. Jamie always said this whenever she saw Mandy. Jamie did this because she was proud that she remembered something, and never wanted to forget it. Mandy smiled.

"Hello Jamie." Mandy replied, as always. Jamie smiled.

"Where are we going today?" Jamie asked. As a lost fairy, she had even more free time then Mandy.

"I was planning on going to the meadow." Mandy wasn't suggesting this- more like stating it in a friendly matter.

"Sounds good to me!" Jamie said. At this point, Mandy fluttered out of the room with Jamie right behind her.

Mandy had picked a wonderful day for the two of them to go to the meadow. All the flowers were in bloom, and it made for a masterpiece any art talent fairy would be proud to paint. The garden fairies were zipping to-and-fro, tending the delicate blossoms. A scribe talent fairy was resting on a daisy well she enjoyed reading her book. Soon, however, she looked up and noticed the two arrivals. Recognizing them instantly, she immediately picked up her book and shot through the air towards the two friends.

"Hi Jamie!" she said, as if she had known Jamie for ages (which she had).

"oh um, hi…." Jamie looked questioningly at mandy.

"Lynn" Mandy whispered in her ear.

"Lynn! Hi, Lynn!" Jamie said as if she knew it all along. Lynn smiled.

"Everyone calls me Ly". She kindly reminded her. Ly (pronounced Lie) had been there for Jamie whenever Jamie needed it. Unfortunately Jamie never remembered her, but Ly didn't mind. Ly often forgot things as well, because she was always thinking about her newest book. Ly turned her attention to Mandy. "Hello to you as well, Mandy!"

"Hello Ly." Mandy smiled. "Liking your book?' Ly's eyes lit up.

"Oh, it's the best book yet!" Ly exclaimed. "it's called 'Harry Potter and the Philosophers' Stone' and it's about a human boy who finds out he's a wizard and…" She would have continued, but Mandy cut her off.

"Ly that sounds great!" Mandy might have come off as rude, but she didn't want Ly to start a long rant at the moment. Besides, Ly was too busy thinking about her book to notice the edge of rudeness. Instead, she just nodded her head excitedly.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see what happens next!" at this note, she fluttered down to her daisy as if nothing had happened. Mandy giggled at her enthusiasm before taking Jamie by the arm.

"This way, Jamie." Mandy gently tugged at her arm to get her to come.

"But…I thought we were going to the meadow." Jamie struggled to remember. "Isn't this the meadow? Or… is it the lake?"

"No, it is the meadow. And yes, this is where we were going." Mandy replied. "It's just that I wanted to show you a specific part of the meadow." Mandy then began to lead the way over the huge stretch of flowers. The lilies and tulips and all the other flowers swayed in the slight breeze made by their flapping wings. After some time they had reached what was the center of the meadow. A large willow tree grew here. Mandy led Jamie over to the base of this tree. She then pulled aside some of the willow's long branches to reveal a jade plant. The jade plant is a symbol of friendship forever. Mandy and Jamie had planted it together one day- although Jamie didn't remember it. They had planted it with a promise. A promise to always be there for each other, a promise to always be friends- but most importantly, a promise to always remember each other. A promise to never forget.

Readers: thank you all for reading this story! I had no idea so many people would give it a chance! Anyway, please remember to REVIEW and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

The jade plant was more than just a sign of their friendship. It seemed as if it had grown from the friendship itself. Mandy brought Jamie here every day she could. Mandy had long sense given up on getting Jamie to remember the promise, but she still came here with her all the time. Even though Jamie didn't know what the plant meant, her eyes got this look of past memories whenever she looked at the bush- like she wanted to remember but didn't know how.

This is how everything in their friendship worked- they made memories, but only Mandy remembered them. Mandy didn't mind, because sometimes memories were the only thing that kept her from abandoning Jamie. For you see, their friendship wasn't perfect. Mandy was constantly the one to give help- not receive it. She often felt angry and betrayed when Jamie wasn't there when she needed her. At those times. She would remember the promises she made, and how even through all her flaws, Jamie had kept the most important promise- to never forget.

So even with Jamie's terrible memory, Mandy stayed with her all these years. They had come to the Jade today because Mandy needed a little reminder after Jamie had forgotten her birthday yesterday- again. The Jade Plant always gave Mandy a sense of duty and loyalty to Jamie, and today was no different. Mandy instantly felt renewed in her friendship.

After they had been sitting there in peaceful silence for a while, Mandy turned to Jamie.

"Come on, let's go." Mandy stated, turning towards the exit. Jamie faced her.

"Where are we going?' Jamie asked, clearly confused. Mandy hesitated.

"Let's go to the shore." Mandy finally decided. The shore was a place at the edge of pixie hollow where lost things often washed up. Mandy and Jamie often joked that Jamie's memory would wash up there one day. Mandy led the way there as the sun rose to high noon- although it was covered by a few clouds.

When they got there, they looked around. No lost things in sight- but some storm clouds were being brewed in the distance by some of Mandy's fellow storm fairies. Mandy rubbed her hands in pleasure. Like any fairy, she relished the chance to use her talent. Jamie looked at her in surprise.

"Why are you so happy about a storm?" Mandy sighed in exasperation. Jamie was always forgetting her talent as well. Suddenly Mandy remembered she couldn't get angry now. As soon as that storm was finished, the lightning power would fill her body. If she was angry at that time, there was no way for her to control where the bolt landed. Someone could get hurt.

"Because I'm a storm fairy." She replied in a actually calm voice. Jamie still looked confused.

"But why do we need storm fairies?" Jamie asked with a tilt of her head. Mandy emitted a low growl.

"Because that is how storms form. And it's my one purpose in life." Before Jamie could irritate her again, Mandy flew up to the other storm fairies. Even though Jamie was being annoying at the moment, Mandy couldn't get mad at a time like this. She stopped in front of her fellow storm fairy- Audra.

'Hey, Mandy!" Audra said with a smile. "We're brewing up a really big one today!" Audra seemed to be positive all the time. As Mandy looked around, she saw some but not all of her storm fairy friends. There was Audra (in charge of supervision), Goredenna (he was in charge of the storm clouds), Capala (in charge of all the lightning past that flew through the air), and Thor (in charge of distant thunder). As soon as she noticed all her friends, Thor clapped his large hands together to make the first boom of thunder. Mandy realized this too late, and her ears rang for a minute from the enormous sound.

After her ears stopped ringing, she realized everything was in place. She could have figured this out by looking around, but she mainly knew this because she felt revived with power and her body was glowing. She grinned- electricity felt amazing when it flowed through your body. She looked around. Most people thought she just threw it in a random spot, but that's not true. It was like a game. The goal was to get the bolt in the place with the most success. When the electricity was in her, the whole world looked like some sort of weather map. The place where it would be best to throw the bolt appeared to her as a bright yellow target. The brighter the target, the better she did. As her eyes scanned for it, she spotted it- a while to the right of Jamie.

Mandy could barely contain her excitement. She hadn't seen a target that bright in over a hundred years! She pulled back her arm and began to aim. She knew that if she hit this target, it would fill her with this really amazing feeling that lasted eons. It was the best feeling in the universe! She gazed at the target, figured out the distance, and got ready to throw in three…. Two…. One…

"WHATCHA DOIN'?" Jamie yelled up at her. Mandy was so surprised that her arm moved a fraction of a centimeter- throwing off her aim completely. The lightning sailed through the air about 100 yards to the right of the target. She was so irritated that there wasn't even a word in the dictionary that could describe her feelings right now. She hadn't missed a target in thousands of years, and now she had missed the best one in a century! She glared down at her always-forgetting friend Jamie.

"why?" Mandy whispered to herself.

Readers: I really hope you are enjoying this story! Anyway, remember to REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Mandy was furious- all the storm fairies could tell. Well, actually anyone could tell. Mini lightning bolts were coming off of her in all directions. These bolts couldn't kill or anything, but they stung like a bee sting times 6. To put her in a better mood, her fellow storm fairies decided to redo the storm in a different area. All of them flew over to the meadow after Lynn arrived to see what had happened (she saw the runaway bolt) and flew Jamie home. Jamie was quiet the whole way there. She may not be able to remember things, but even she could tell that Mandy was angry, and Jamie hated to see her upset. It just wasn't like Mandy- Mandy was usually like this ball of fun energy that never ran out. Once they got to Jamie's front door (after Lynn steered her away from 10 other doors Jamie thought was hers) she turned to Lynn.

"Why is Mandy upset?" She asked. Lynn smiled a sad smile at the description that was nothing compared to the rage Mandy was feeling. No fairy ever failed at their talent, and you did NOT want to be the one who made them mess up. Lynn knew just how irritated she had been before when a painting talent fairy had spilled red paint all over her precious books. But Jamie… she would never be able to understand what that was like, because nobody could ruin her talent. After a few moments of awkward silence for Jamie, Lynn spoke.

"Mandy is upset because you ruined something important to her." Lynn explained as best she could. "You made her mess up the thing that matters most to all of us- our talent." Jamie was horrified. She didn't know that Mandy had messed up. For all Jamie remembered, lightning was supposed to do that. Then again, that wasn't saying much at all. Jamie silently groaned. She knew that she would have to make it up to Mandy or Mandy would never forgive her. She also knew she had to move fast before she forgot it all. She looked at Lynn.

"Lynn, I need to make it up to Mandy." Jamie's voice was stern and commanding. On instinct, Lynn stood up straighter. "What is something that reminds Mandy of her friendship with me?" Lynn smiled.

"The jade plant." She answered without hesitation. She wasn't supposed to know about it, but she had been reading under the tree when they planted it. "It's this way." Lynn and Jamie sped towards the meadow at top speed.

Jamie and Lynn finally arrived at the meadow. They sped over to the Jade plant so fast that the storm fairies- including Mandy- didn't see them. Mandy was just then becoming charged up. Jamie turned to Lynn.

"Here's the plan." She stated. "You wait until it's a good time to approach Mandy. Tell Mandy that I am at the place where our friendship was bound by a promise (Lynn had reminded her of the story along the way) Mandy will come and see me on top of the Jade plant. Then I will apologize and everything will work out!" Lynn nodded at this plan and flew up to wait for her time. Jamie sat herself down on the plant and waited.

At the same time, the storm fairies were right above the meadow and have finished brewing the storm. Thor had done his giant thunder clap (Mandy had covered her ears this time) and Mandy felt the power flow through her. This power joined with the natural lightning that was already flowing through her veins due to her rage. Instantly Mandy knew that this lightning bolt would be more powerful than any she had ever thrown. Only one problem- she didn't see the target. She frantically scanned her eyes over the meadow until at last she spotted what she was aiming at: the Jade plant.

Mandy was shocked at the location- how could the target be there? Yet there it was- brighter than the second star to the right. She couldn't just destroy the symbol of her whole friendship. Then again, it was Jamie's fault she missed the first one. Jamie was the one who didn't remember her birthday. Jamie was the one who didn't keep her promise. Jamie wasn't a friend at all! Why did she keep putting herself through such torture for a friendship that didn't even exist? She was only a fairy trying to find a friend in something that could only be a burden. These thoughts were only encouraged by the angry energy powering her very soul. With that in mind, she pulled back her arm and threw the bolt at the plant that kept her tied to Jamie's broken promises.

Now dear reader, you probably remember (unless you are a lost fairy) that Jamie was currently sitting on this very plant. We can't blame Mandy, for Mandy thought she was only aiming at a plant. Fairies are very small creatures, and a fellow fairy in the sky far away would find it very difficult to spot a fellow fairy- especially when they thought everyone else was eating dinner. So as Jamie was sitting there with a slight smile on her face, the bolt came hurtling at her. Everything was a brilliant white for Jamie- just like it always was for Mandy right when the electricity entered her body. She felt the power flow through her veins. Now she understood why this was so important to Mandy. Yet her veins couldn't contain the power like Mandy's could. Jamie felt her moment of power- before everything went deadly black.

Readers: so sorry for the slow update! I just got really obsessed with the writings of Kyonkichi9. Check out her amazing stories! I'm going to write another story soon. Please remember to REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think of the story. thanks for reading!


End file.
